I'm just too nice
by TheChairMadame
Summary: Its going to have my candy love people c; Its a fail start BUT IT GETS BETTER! A girl who is just too nice and gets the boys to like her when she only can choose one, because she is choosing one. Unless I want her to cheat and stuff, ITS FUNNY...maybe not to you c;
1. Chapter 1

I'm just too nice

So let me explain: I am writing a story. YES A STORY.

On _My Candy Love _-free candy not included-

-lolololol-

*BEEEEEEEPP BEEEEEEEPP* I heard my alarm clock SCREEEAM. My sister Evelyn…THE MOST FRIGGIN' ANNOYING SISTER IN THE WORLD, Set the time on too late. I scream OMG YOU DIDN'T PUT THE RIGHT TIME! YOU EVIL %# #! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! My sister answer "ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU ATE MY COOKIES FOR THE BAKESALE! NOW I'M COOKIELESS."

Lets go to a bit to the past:

My parents left me and my sister to live with my aunt Agatha, I lived In New York...NOW TO BORING CALIFORNIA! My sister is ANNOYING as Hell itself…AND NOW I'M LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL (._.)

"AUNTTIIEEEEEE" Evelyn screamed.

"WHAT! IS THERE A MURDERER IN HERE?"

Evelyn responded" No..But-"

"THEN STOP SCREAMING! YOU GAVE ME A HEADACHE!"

That shut her up…Anyway I started to put on my favorite blue tank top with 2 yellow stripes, and started to put white jeans with a chain hanging from the pocket..but then..

"WHERE IS MAMA? I mean-…My hairbrush! That's what I said…yea.."

I said" Its in the bathroom…next to your over abused makeup."

I went to my mirror and saw big green eyes and brown hair. I would look cute if I wasn't a munchkin, being 5'3 and my little sister being 5'7.

"OH FLIPPIN' GOD ITS 8'O CLOCK KJDFHVGJKSDHFJDFJKGHFD! WE GOT TO GET TO SCHOOL IN 9 MINUTES!"

"SHUT UP THIS ISN'T 4 MINUTES TO SAVE THE WORLD! LETS JUST TAKE THE CAR!"

I hate the car..So I started to run like to the school like theres no tomorrow! Then I saw them…they were..were….

LOLNOPE NEXT CHAPTER IT CONTINUE

/gargle gargle

A NOTE FROM THE FAILURE AUTHOR!

I have no idea what I'm doing. Review the failure of a chapter

NEXT CHAPTER SOOOOOOOOOON /sits in the corner eating soup


	2. Hugs and Fainting

A ugly old lady who said she was the principal…I swear she was UUGGGLLLYYY! Her hair was the most driest thing I have ever seen..NO JOKE.

.

"Why Hello! You must be the new student, you must complete the registration before you can start classes. Please go see student body president. He is in the student council room on the right."

She seems nice…a bit too nice if you ask me! She must have a high temper if shes too nice.

As I walked into the room I started to yell "HEEELLLOOOOOOOOOOO ANYBODY IN HERE-"

"EXCUSE ME PLEASE BE QUIET! This isn't a pep rally." said the boy with golden hair and the weirdest golden eyes.

"Well, EXCUSSEEE ME. Blame my anxiety...I'm Rae "nice" to meet you….whatever your name is?"

"Nathaniel Parker..Or just Nathaniel..I'm the student body president, I take care of the registration ."

He looked like a As-I MEAN BUTTHOLE. Yes butt hole. He is pretty cute..but not my type.

"You need to take a photo I.D and pay a $25 admission" Nathaniel said sternly

DAAAAYUUUM THAT'S EXPENSIVE! And too much work, I wouldn't have gone to school to day. So when Nathaniel turned around I turned around and ran out to the hallway. Then…as if was fate, I bumped into my old friend/stalker KEN! He still was a scrawny kid with his huge round glasses.

"omg HEY GIRRRLLLL! HOW YOU DOIN'? I JUST COMPLETED MY REGISTRATION SO I CAN GO TO THE SCHOOL AS YOU!" Ken said…He was so excited that he passed out in hallway. I bent down, I picked up his wallet, took $12 and left through big doors leading to a courtyard.

I saw a guy with Red longish hair listening to his Mp3 player, because I'm annoying like that, I pulled off his earphones and put them in my ears.

"THE $#! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" He grabbed the earphones and gave me a mean look

"WELL SOOORRY. I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! Anyway, I'm Rae. I see you were listening to Winged Skulls, nice taste. My favorite song is Midnight Ride."

"Well gee, I didn't know you were a stalker either! Now don't ever touch my Mp3 or you'll never forget the name of Castiel Lowe."

"oOoOoOo someone needs a hug!" I tackled him with a giant hug

CRAZY # $#! GET OFF OF ME

I got off and walked back to the hallway…Then something evil came..it was-

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOL

Note: I BELIEVE THIS CAME OUT LIKE A BETTER CHAPTER. Anyway REVIEW C;


End file.
